You always got me
by Ayooheather
Summary: They were like two opposite ends of a magnet. It was only a matter of time before they find their way back to each other again.


Drew stood at the bar, mindlessly bumping his head to the beat of the music. He took a quick glance around and chuckled to himself as he took a sip of his beer. Never in a million years did he ever think his life would turn out like this but he was thankful that it had. For once in his life, he actually felt like people were proud of him. If only Adam was here to see him.

"What's funny?" Dallas slapped his back.

"Just thinking about how we ended up here." Drew said with a chuckle.

"We're in New York City - having the time of our lives. I'd say we're doing pretty good."

"You're right man" Drew nodded his head.

"Straight ahead"

Drew looked and noticed a blonde girl staring at him with a flirtatious smile. He gave her a smile back with a small wave and watched as she walked toward them.

"Hi my name is Amy"

"My name is Drew" He shook her hand softly.

"Dance with me." She said as she grabbed his hand and tugged him softly toward the dance floor but he stayed in place.

"I'll meet you there" He responded unconvincingly - knowing he had no intentions of dancing with. The girl didn't bother to hide her disappointment. He could tell she wasn't used to not getting her way.

"Okay." She pulled out a pen from her purse and grabbed a napkin - writing her number down. "Call me"

"Dude. What's wrong with you? She was hot." Dallas scoffed in disbelief as he watched the blonde girl leave.

"She's not my type." Drew shrugged and handed him the napkin. "You call her"

"You're unbelievable. You know that?" Dallas shook his head.

"You know Drew never liked blondes" A familiar voice said from behind them.

Drew froze for a split second. _It couldn't be._ He turned around and there stood Bianca Desousa. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He hasn't seen her since the break up and aside from the awkward holiday texts, they haven't really spoken to each other. _What a small world_.

"Hey Drew." She said with a smile and pulled him in for a hug. "How have you been?"

"I'm good." He let her go and watched her give Dallas a hug.

"You're right B. Drew is does have a thing for brunettes" He joked. "I'm going to go find a girl. I'll see you guys in a bit." It was obvious he was leaving to give the two some privacy.

"How are you doing B?" Drew asked.

"I'm doing good." She answered honestly. Her life was good. She almost everything she wanted - _almost_. She looked at Drew and realized how much he's grown. He's cut his hair shorter, had a little scruff on his face, and his body was looking better than ever. He looked good - _really_ good. "You're still the biggest catch" She teased.

"You're not looking too bad yourself" Drew chuckled. "How crazy is it that we ended up in the exact same place?"

"Real crazy." She gave him a smile. "What have you been up to lately?"

"I actually just got offered a paid internship at ESPN Toronto" He smiled proudly.

"That's amazing Drew. It must be a dream come true." She said sincerely. She knew how devastated he was when the doctor told him he couldn't play sports anymore.

"I guess it is" He laughed. "I always thought I would be the one playing the game but I'll take this."

"You're going to do great Drew." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he instinctively placed his hands on her ass - completely unaware that he was even doing it. Even after all of these years, it still felt like second nature for them to be like this.

She missed him. Andrew Torres was her first love. No matter how long it has been, she will _always _love him.

"Thanks B." He held her in his arms for a little longer - trying to cherish the moment. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's not true." Bianca pulled away from him frowning.

"You're the only one who never gave up on me. You believed in me more than anyone else - including myself. You motivated me and made me want to become a better person"

"We helped each other become the best versions of ourselves."

Drew let his eye linger on hers for a minute before looking away and taking his hands off of her as if it was touching fire. "I'm going to go get some air." He paid for his tab and then walked away from her without looking back.

* * *

"So stupid." He muttered to himself as he tried to focus on rolling a joint.

He was over Bianca Desousa. It's been _four years_ since they have been broken up - more than enough time for a person to get over someone but when he saw her all the emotions came flooding back in. He still wanted her - he probably will always want her. It was pathetic. Four freaking years and Bianca Desousa still had a hold over him.

He took his lighter out and took a drag. He heard the door open but he didn't bother to turn his head. He already knew who it was.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine B" He said flatly.

"Then why are you smoking?"

Drew took another long hit. The weed was finally setting in and he could feel the feeling of relaxation taking over.

"Don't worry. I already passed my drug test for the internship. They won't test me again." He said as if it made things look better.

"You don't do drugs Drew." Bianca reasoned with him. The last time she gave him shrooms, he lost his shit. Audra was so worried, she made him go to rehab.

"It's more effective than the sleeping pills." He mumbled.

There was such sadness in his voice and it finally dawned on her on that he was still hurting over Adam. The bond those boys had was so strong. No one loved him more than Drew did.

"I miss him too Drew." Bianca said. As much as she wanted to touch and comfort him, she didn't. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to anymore. The last thing she wanted was for him to run away again.

"I miss him everyday. Some days are easier than others but it still hurts." Drew looked down to avoid making eye contact with her.

She knew he hated to show any signs of weakness because she was the same way.

"It's probably always going to hurt but I know Adam would be so proud of you Drew. You know I'm always here for you." She reassured him.

"Are you?" He asked, eyes still glued to the ground.

"Of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?" She asked confused.

"Just doesn't feel like it." Drew shrugged his shoulders and finished the joint.

"Just because we broke up… doesn't mean that you lost me Drew. I told you, you always got me"

This time he chuckled dryly and softly shook his head.

"We haven't had a _real_ conversation since the break up. I don't even know the reason why you broke up with me. All I got was some bullshit excuse about you're not the same girl and how those college friends of yours thought being engaged to me was ridiculous."

"The phone works both ways." She sighed. She knew this conversation was long overdue but that didn't mean she wanted to have this conversation _now. _

"You broke my heart Bianca." He looked in her eyes. "I would have done anything for you but I guess I wasn't enough."

"That's not true… I was in love with you…"

"But it wasn't enough." He nodded his head. There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "What was the real reason you broke up with me anyways?" He asked curiously.

"The truth?" She let out a deep tired sigh and watched as he nodded his head. "Truthfully, it was hard being so far from you. I missed you so much." She waited for him to say something so when he didn't, she continued. "I felt as though we were at different points in our lives. Better to get the pain over with now than later. I guess."

"You used to be so confident in us. What changed? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"My decision has nothing to do with you. You were an amazing boyfriend Drew but I kept hearing stories about you and all the girls…" She paused slightly when she saw the confused look he gave her. "I didn't want either of us to feel like we were missing out on anything because we were engaged."

"Since when do you care about what people say? And what girls?" Drew raised his voice slightly - feeling the anger building up. He didn't mean to get upset but he couldn't help it. No matter how much he fucked up, he would _never_ do anything to mess up what they had.

"The freshmen, Clare, Becky..." She said with an eye roll.

"Not exactly my finest moments" He laughed while shaking his head. "I had no business being with any of those girls but if it makes you feel better. I didn't have sex with Becky."

"I'm not judging" She said honestly. Even if she wasn't exactly thrilled with hearing about all the girls he's been with after her, she couldn't pass judgement. She's made her own fair share of mistakes in the past.

"I never cheated on you B." He said softly. He wasn't sure why but he needed her to know that.

"I know." She gave him a smile. "I never thought you did."

"Good."

Before she could speak, the door opened.

"Hey… I wasn't interrupting anything right?" Dallas asked cautiously.

"Not at all man." Drew spoke. "I was just about to head back in."

"Good. The DJ is on fire tonight" Dallas said enthusiastically. He waited for Drew to go back into the club before turning his attention to the brunette.

"When are you going to tell him that you're not over him?" He asked her seriously.

"I don't think I will." She admitted softly.

"Come on B. After all these years, you still check up on him. You still text and call me and Audra almost every other day just to ask about him. Let's not forget that you were actually there at graduation even if he didn't know. Drew may be convinced that you moved on but I'm not stupid. We both know he's still in love with you" He tried to reason with her but he knew it was a losing battle - no one could tell Bianca what to do. "At least come back in and hang out with us."

"He doesn't want me here."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Besides, you came all this way to see him. Don't let it go to waste." He turned to go back into the club - leaving Bianca to her thoughts.

As much as she hated to admit it, Dallas was right. Seeing him tonight wasn't a coincidence. She planned the whole thing with the help of Audra and Dallas. She's been secretly in contact with those two since the break up because they would always keep her posted on Drew. She cared about him so much. At times, she'll look back at how she handled things with him and regret her decision to break up with him.

This was her chance to mend things with him. He was her best friend and he deserved more than being abandoned during the hardest time of his life. She messed up but she was willing to do everything there was to get her best friend back.

She took a deep breath before heading back in the club.

_Here goes nothing. _

* * *

Bianca navigated through the crowds of people - trying to find her boys. She spotted them back at the bar but they weren't alone. Apparently the blonde barbie decided to try her luck again with Drew. She rolled her eyes when she saw the girl light brush over Drew's crest. This girl was definitely not taking the hint that he was uninterested.

"Hey." Bianca said when she got closer. The girl gave her an irritated glare but she could care less.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked, clearly intimidated by her.

"I'm with these two." Bianca could see the amused look on Drew's face.

"Yeah she's with us." Dallas cut in and the girl walked away in annoyance. "Thanks for buying my boy the shots." He yelled out and Bianca and Drew busted out laughing.

"Thanks for saving me." Drew leaned in closer to her so she could hear him over the loud music.

"No problem." She could feel herself starting to get flustered. It's been so long since she's been this close to him. This was a testament of her own willpower. She cleared her throat and turned toward the bartender. "Can I have a cherry coke and rum?"

The bartender nodded his head and began making the drink for her. She didn't realize the guy eyeing her down next to her.

"Hi." The stranger said with a charming smile. "My name is Jason."

"Hi." Bianca responded politely.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were." Justin said as he pulled out his card to pay for her drink.

"You didn't have to pay for my drink." Bianca began to protest. She wasn't a stranger to guys buying her drinks but she didn't want Drew to get upset.

"It's not a problem. What do you say we get out of here?" He asked with a confident grin on his face.

"You're kidding right?" Bianca chuckled. "You can't be serious."

This guy really thought she was going to randomly hook up with him after a minute of talking. She used to have a reputation but the one thing people could never say was that she was easy. She _never _hook up with just _any _guy.

"As a heart attack." He leaned in a little closer and she stepped back. She wanted to throw the drink in his face but didn't want to cause a scene. Tonight was supposed to be fun and getting kicked out of the club was not fun.

Suddenly she felt two hands wrap around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder.

"Hey baby. Who's your friend?" Drew asked as he pulled her in closer.

Bianca looked at him confused and he gave her a small kiss on her cheek. She could see Dallas trying to hold in his laugh in the corner of her eye and looked back to Drew who continued to smile at her.

"Uh… no one." She finally answered.

"It's cool. There are plenty of sluts in this club." Justin said before getting up to leave.

"What did you say?" Drew let go of Bianca and stepped toward the guy.

"Relax. You can have your bitch"

Once the words left his mouth, Drew grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the bar.

"Let him go Drew" Dallas tried to reason with Drew. "He's not worth it."

"Listen to your friend man. I would hate to kick your ass in front of your bitch."

Before the words could leave fully leave his mouth, Drew's fist connected with his jaw. He threw a few punches before the bouncers grabbed him and dragged him toward the exit.

He stood outside clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Are you okay?" Bianca rushed to him and grabbed his hand. "Why would you do that? You know you're not supposed to fight with your concussions Drew."

"That hasn't stopped him before." Dallas said from behind them.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked Dallas but he held his hands up. "Ask him. I'm going back to the hotel"

"What is he talking about Drew?"

His jaw was clenched as he avoided eye contact.

"Drew." She placed her hands on his face and forced him to look at her.

"It's not serious. I took up boxing and I still spar from time to time. It's not a big deal."

Bianca took a deep breath. There was no point in yelling at him right now. She reigned in her anger and grabbed his hands again - gently brushing her thumb over his sore knuckles. He was so hard headed sometimes.

"Thanks for defending my honor back there." She joked lightly - hoping it would lighten his mood.

"The guy was an ass." Drew mumbled. He held her hand and walked toward the direction of the hotel without saying anything more. They walked the entire way to the hotel, hand in hand in comfortable silence

"Do you want to stay with us?" Drew asked quietly.

"I was going to find a room at the hotel down the street…"

"Stay with us tonight." He said more firmly this time and she nodded her head.

"Okay."

She waited for him to lead her inside but he didn't. He just stood there.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I still love you…" Drew said quietly as he looked down at their intertwined fingers.

"Drew…"

"Let me finish B." He looked up at her. "I still love you and I think I always will. It's been four years and I have yet to meet another girl who makes me feel the way you do. I don't believe in fate but I think that means something" He shrugged slightly. "I'm not saying this to pressure you to get back with me. I just want you to know that I will always love you… til the world explodes."

"I love you too Drew. Always have and always will." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It surprised her when she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly as their tongues danced with each other. It's been so long, she almost forgot how good of a kisser he was. _Almost. _

They pulled away to catch their breath - both of them gasping for air. It didn't take long before Drew pushed her against the wall, hungrily kissing her. The one thing they never lacked was physical chemistry. Back in high school, they were like two opposite ends of a magnet. They made out for a few more minutes before Drew pulled away and wrapped his arms around her.

"What does this mean for us?" Bianca finally said. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she needed to know where this left them.

"I don't know but I have faith in us. We'll figure it out." Drew kissed her forehead gently. There was such conviction in his voice that let her know that no matter what happens, they were going to be okay.

"I love you." She said as she pressed another kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." He said with a smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and lead her through the hotel and up to his room.

He opened the door and realized that Dallas was nowhere in sight.

"I guess it's just us." He said softly. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to make sure his best friend was okay. He received a quick response stating that he was fine and to have fun and be safe.

Drew shook his head and laughed.

"What's funny?" Bianca asked as she took a seat on the bed.

"Nothing." Drew went through his suitcase and grabbed a spare shirt for her to change into. Then he took off his clothes until he was only left in his boxer briefs.

He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and couldn't help but eye Bianca up and down.

"You're gorgeous" He murmured into her ear as he reached over to grab his toothbrush to brush his teeth. He watched as she brushed her teeth and was reminded of how sexy she always made simple tasks seem.

Once he was done, he got under the sheets and waited for her to join him. She climbed into bed shortly after and immediately pulled him on top of her, kissing him. She missed this so much.

"Mmm." She moaned as she felt a certain body part of his harden. She wanted this for so long. "Drew. I need you."

Drew pulled back slightly and looked at her intensely. "Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to."

She nodded her head. "I've waited four years to have the best sex of my life again." She smirked. They had a lot of problems but sex was never one of them.

Drew smirked back. He pressed a soft peck on her lips before placing kisses down her body until he reached her core. He hungrily kissed her - savoring the taste.

Bianca gasped and arched her back- enjoying the feeling of his tongue against her flesh.

"God." She moaned.

After a few minutes, she screamed out his name as she came down from the climax. He was the only boy to ever gave her an orgasm. He made his way back up to her and started kissing her neck - nipping and sucking on the spot he knew would drive her crazy. It's amazing how he still knew her like the back of his hand.

She flipped him over - laying him on his back. "My turn." She said seductively as she grabbed his member and began sucking and stroking him the way he liked it and then stopped - earning a slight pout from Drew but before he could say anything, she slowly lowered herself onto him until he was fully in her.

_God, he felt amazing_.

She allowed herself a second to adjust to him - forgetting how big he was. He flipped her over gently and slowly moved inside her - taking his time so he could make this last long.

"You're so tight B" He said huskily as he kissed her gently. "Feel so good"

Before she could say anything back, he began to quicken his pace causing her to gasp in pleasure. In this exact moment, she knew she made a mistake by breaking up with him. Who in their right mind would give this up?

"I'm so close baby." Drew gasped.

"Me too babe." Bianca managed to get out between breaths.

After a few more minutes, they both reached their orgasms together.

"That was amazing." Drew said as he tried to catch his breath. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and laid down beside her.

"It always is." Bianca added and laid her head on his chest. This was her favorite part about their relationship. When it was just them, it was like they were in their own world - like nothing else mattered.

"I love you babe" He whispered groggily.

"I love you too baby." She placed soft kisses on his chest.

"Mmm.. say it again." He murmured with a smile on his face.

"I love _you" _she giggled - saying it again.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of hearing it." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as he let the sleep take over.

"I'll never stop saying it." She whispered. "Go to sleep baby." She gently stroked his hair and watched as he fell asleep.

_I'm never letting you go again._


End file.
